


The Trickler's Curse

by Linorien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: As King Alined and his sorcerer prepare to leave for Camelot, some of the preparation goes awry.





	The Trickler's Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Requiem17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem17/gifts).



> Look, it just doesn't make sense that a king would take his fool to a peace talk. Not to mention, I can't figure out how Alined puts up with Trickler all the time given his personality and limited magic skills.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Already they had to hide thanks to Uther. He was hardly known in Alined’s own kingdom thanks to that tyrant. He had to be the shadow sorcerer of court. Not that being first advisor to the king was a bad role, but like everyone else with magic, he wanted to be recognised for all of his talents.

That simple misdirection worked at home where magic wasn’t technically illegal anyway. But if they were going to attempt this scheme, with magic poultices that could be found by accident, under Uther’s nose no less, then they needed to be extra careful. 

“You’re sure this is necessary?” Alined asked. 

Trickler grimaced. “I’ve heard rumours about devices Uther has to track down sorcerers. I’m too powerful to hide from any of those. Besides we’ll be making him suspicious anyway. All my spies have said the prince has shown no interest in women yet.”

“And you’ve calculated the power you’ll have left?” 

“Yes.” Very carefully. “Still enough for party tricks and activating the charms.”

“And it won’t affect you any other way?” 

Trickler sighed and shook his head. Really, wasn’t a king supposed to trust his first advisor? “Everything will go according to plan.”

Needless to say, everything did  _ not  _ go according to plan. 

Trickler chanted the spell, drank the potion, and slammed the crystal against his chest. He felt the power bleed into the crystal but it took more than that. It took, he wasn’t sure what it took. But it felt funny. Ticklish even. He started giggling. “Stop it!” he squealed, squirming on the stool. 

“Trickler?” 

Huh? He knew that voice. That voice was important. “Master?” He forgot about the funny feeling and looked around for his master. 

“Did it work?” Master asked. “Is your magic in the crystal?”

Crystal? Oh that must be the shiny rock in his hand. It was a deep purple, very pretty. “Pretty crystal,” he crooned. He held it out.  “Master want the crystal?”

“Stop calling me Master,” he said as he took the crystal. Master turned the crystal over in his hand before placing it on the table next to the bed. “I’m going to hope that this is a short lived side effect. Maybe you’ll sleep it off.”

Sleep helped, but not enough.Trickler woke up feeling like there was something blocking part of his mind. Something in that crystal had taken more than he expected. Stupid drak magic. “Forbearne,” he said. A small sphere of flame floated in the air. For the first time in years he noticed the energy required for that spell. Certainly much harder for Uther to catch him now.

The door of his chamber burst open and Alined burst in. “Trickler, what’s the name of the second best river for transporting goods to Carleon?”

“Why? Did you loose the best one?”

Alined growled. “I don’t have time for your humor right now. I need to know if our plan will work.”

Plan? Oh now he remembered. Surely this mental block would go away soon. “I’ll make sure that prince falls wheels over heels for the girl and ruins the peace talks. Don’t worry, Master.” He giggled. “They’ll be little love dragons!”

Alined looked at him flatly and he stopped laughing. “You make me worry,” he muttered. 

Trickler threw himself on his knees. “I’ll take care of you, Master. Don’t worry. You’ll be in good hands. I wash them!”

“I don’t know what that spell did, but no one will believe you’re my first advisor.” Alined frowned, looking down on his sorcerer. Then a crooked grin spread across his face. “You’ll come as my fool. Now no one to believe you were smart enough to learn magic.”

“No, please no, Master,” he cried, clasping his hands together. He knew he wasn’t at the top of his game right now but he’d get better. He was sure. And like this, Alined would make sure he acted the part every second they were in Camelot’s borders. It would be humiliating. 

“Should’ve gotten the potion right then. I’ll tell the seamstress to make you a costume.”


End file.
